


tied (to our destiny)

by Aquariusgarbag



Series: it seems unforgiving when a good thing ends [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Endgame compliant, Gen, Homophobia, M/M, McCarthyism, Steve centric, iww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquariusgarbag/pseuds/Aquariusgarbag
Summary: Steve Rogers watches the McCarthy hearings on TV.It makes him think about some things.





	tied (to our destiny)

“We are all tied to our destiny and there is no way we can liberate ourselves“  
— Rita Hayworth 

April, 1954

Steve Rogers watches the McCarthy hearings on TV.

He thinks about how his mother cried when she talked about Sacco and Vanzetti. He thinks about how he was raised. He thinks about all the long hours his mother worked, how it drove her into an early grave.

He thinks about how he joined the Wobblies in 1930. Thinks about how Bucky and he went to meetings together. The electricity in the air after a good speaker, hope made palpable. He thinks about kissing Bucky after a meeting, the taste of possibilities.

He thinks about drawing posters. Drawing workers united together on pamphlets. He thinks about handing out those pamphlets with Bucky down at the docks. Thinks about after, about going back to their tenement apartment and making love.

He thinks about how they had to make love quietly, so they wouldn’t be caught. Wouldn’t be kicked out or sent to jail or worse. He thinks about all the times he got called a pixie and a fairy. 

He thinks about all the fights Bucky finished for him after he got called a pixie or a fairy. He thinks about how Bucky never tried to distance himself from, Steve, even when it got him sidelong looks.

He thinks about the Hollywood blacklist. He thinks about listening to ‘War of The Worlds’ with Buck, laughing at the schmucks who believed it was real. He thinks about Natasha recommending ‘A Lady from Shanghai.’ Thinks about how he knew why she had as soon as he watched it. He thinks about how Natasha is dead. How she isn’t yet born.

He thinks about Bucky. About dragging him to meetings, preaching to him why you should never stop fighting.

He thinks about doing something. He doesn’t do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate the Russo brothers so much it’s unreal 
> 
> Apologies for any inaccuracies, apush was a while ago


End file.
